


Modulation

by swaggy_kai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bonding, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Guitars, Music, Musicians, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggy_kai/pseuds/swaggy_kai
Summary: Modulation: The process of changing from one musical key to another. I think modulation is the appropriate term to describe how Annie and Mikasa's relationship with each other progresses in the story. They begin on bad terms, some might say they even hated each other, but slowly shift their feelings towards one another to be more understanding and caring.This is a work in progress and I will most likely be changing little things in the chapters as I re-read and come up with better wording.This WILL contain detailed descriptions and content of explicit content. I will be updating the content warnings, but for now I can guarantee that these following things will be included:-Ab*se-R*pe-ViolenceIf you are triggered by such things, I highly recommend not reading this.Disclaimer: I do NOT condone the exploiting of anyone without consent, especially minors. All the non-moral things I write about in this story are all for the plot/backstory, I do NOT support any of it.Please feel free to give me constructive criticism and let me know if there's anything you would like to have me put in the writing.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Shiganshina High

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... This is gonna be *very* cliche and cheesy at the beginning but I promise I'll pull through and actually make it good in future chapters ahkdhsd trust the process- Also this chapter is gonna be VERYVERY short because it's just a backstory. I promise the future chapters will be longer. Once again, sorry for the inconvenience of me not being able to make good intros.

"How the hell could you get yourself expelled?! I thought you were better than that! Mikasa, I'm disappointed." Those were the word Carla yelled at her adopted daughter. Mikasa got into a fight with the infamous Annie Leonhart after she cheated on her brother, Eren, with some person she met at a party. Mikasa was beyond furious when she found him absolutely torn apart with tears running down his cheeks on his bed the night Annie called him and explained that she cheated on him. Mikasa didn't even ask Annie why she cheated, she just shoved her into a locker in between classes and the violent and _very_ bloody fight began. Needless to say, both girls were expelled.

Fast forward a couple months, Mikasa somehow got accepted into Shiganshina High, a high school exclusively for those pursing a musical career. She's hoping to have a successful music making career and wants to start as early as possible, hence why she chose to start learning how to professionally produce music at the age of 17. 

Mikasa's first ever music lesson was when she was in 7th grade, she tried out the guitar, but failed _miserably._ So, instead of just giving up, the 13 year old child decided she was gonna be a drummer. Of course, being the badass she is, picked up on it right away. Once she started 8th grade, she realized that being a drummer was fun...but would be even more fun if she learned vocals too. So once again, this child has learned yet another wonderful ability. 

Since then, she's been drumming and singing. She's performed on Christmas for her family, on her brother's birthday, and so many other occasions. One time Eren tried playing Mikasa's drums to let out his anger and ended up with a broken snare and an angry Mikasa. Why did he think it would be a good idea to stab the snare with a drum stick? Nobody knows. 

Needless to say, Mikasa loves music, which is why getting into Shiganshina High was such a big deal to her. She was so excited to finally get away from her old school and the people in it. Let's just say Mikasa wasn't greatly appreciated at her old school, not that she cared too much, she just cared about getting good grades and making sure Eren got good grades because, let's be honest here, Eren doesn't give 2 shits about his academic life.

Setting foot onto her new campus, Mikasa was overwhelmed by joy and decided to speed walk her way to first period, which was audio engineering/production. Before opening the door in front of her, she doubled checked the room number, took a deep breath, and readjusted the red scarf wrapped around her neck. She opened the door and in front of her was a class with at least 10 students in it so far and a teacher at their desk, sipping coffee. There was also a whiteboard that read, "Happy Wednesday aka first day of school!!"

Mikasa sat down and opened her backpack, grabbing her favorite Legend of Zelda manga, and waited for the teacher to say something as she flipped through the pages of her book.

"Is that Ocarina of Time?" a voice called out from behind her. Mikasa replied with a nod and a quiet "Mhm," and kept reading another few pages until the person asked another question, "What chapter?" To which Mikasa replied with, "Chapter 8... Say, what's your name?" and turned around to be faced with a familiar blue eyed girl. 

"Annie?!"


	2. The The Nathaniel Vincent Scholarship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is better than the last :) Enjoy!

"Annie!? What are you doing here?!" Mikasa blurted out. "I play the guitar, Mikasa. You should know this, when you slammed me against Reiner's locker the day you decided to pick a fight I was wearing my guitar on my back." Annie replied, rolling her eyes. Mikasa then remembered in detail what happened, she remembers shoving Annie onto the locker and seeing Annie lose her balance and fall. After she fell she threw her guitar case off her back and charged straight towards Mikasa. Yikes, not a fun day for either of them.

"Alrighty class, I'm Mx. Zoe! Since you're all seniors now, _if_ you're nice, I might just let you refer to me as Hange," Mx. Zoe winked at the class. "I'll be teaching you guys audio engineering/production! Any questions?"

A boy with a grey buzzcut raised his hand, "When is the schoolboard announcing who gets the Nathaniel Vincent Scholarship?"

"Ah, Great question. Say, what's your name?" Hange questioned.

"I'm Connie, pleasure to be here." Connie grinned, leaning back into his chair.

"Back on topic, the Nathaniel Vincent Scholarship will be given on February 2nd of next year. Does anyone here not know what this scholarship is?" Hange's eyes scanned the room before stopping on a boy with black hair and freckles, raising his hand ever so slightly.

"Sorry, I've never heard of this scholarship." He says nervously.

"No worries," Hange replies, "I can explain what it is now! Basically, at the beginning of every school year you can choose someone to work with, that you'll be working with for the next 4 months. You'll be producing a song and sending it over to the Musical Education Department of the state, where 2 people per school will be given the Nathaniel Vincent Scholarship, which is a scholarship that can get you into basically any music school you want to get into in the future. It's saved for the best of the best, meaning only one pair in this entire school will get that award. If you're interested in potentially getting this scholarship, find someone who's in this class, who you're willing to work with for the next 4 months, and come to me so I can give you the paperwork to fill out."

Quickly many people started exchanging glances with one another.

Connie with some brown haired girl who's shoving potato chips in her mouth.

The freckled boy with some horse face looking kid.

A blonde girl with a tall freckled girl.

Soon enough, almost everyone had paired up with someone else. The only people without partners were a black haired girl sleeping on the floor, a brunette on her phone, and Annie. After processing the situation she was in, Mikasa's eyes widened in realization when she finally registered the fact that she would have to work with Annie. She was the only one there she knew, and she wasn't about to wake up some strange girl sleeping on the floor, nor was she gonna work with someone who doesn't even have a backpack on.

"So, looks like we gotta partner up, Ackerman _._ I mean... Unless you don't want this scholarship after all…" Annie agitated. 

"You know damn well I want this scholarship, and I know you do too." Mikasa answered in an irritated tone of voice.

"So what's it gonna be?"

"I'll work with you, but you better not cheat on this like you did with Eren. I'm only doing this so I can get into a good music school."

"Mikasa, please don't bring up what happened with Eren." Annie mumbled, with a dry mouth.

"Whatever, I'm gonna say we're working together. That cool?"

"Yeah, it's fine dude."

"Also, don't try to get all buddy-buddy with me. I hate you for what you did to-"

"I said can we _please_ not talk about it."

Walking up to Hange's desk, Mikasa was confused. I mean, she knew Annie didn't want to talk about her disloyalty out in public, but why did even talking about it make Annie panic? That was something she'd find out another time. For now, all that mattered was figuring out how she would even work with Annie on this song without Eren knowing. She wasn't going to have Annie come over and be like, "Don't worry, Eren, I still hate her. I'm just having her over so she and I can make a song, and after February we'll pretend we never did so I can get into a good university or something like that!"

* * *

*Ring, ring, ring*

Lunchtime! Normally it's perceived as the best part of the day, but for Mikasa? She hates the idea of sitting in a loud, crowded room with a bunch of morons, while trying to peacefully eat her lunch without getting caught in the middle of some food fight or actual fight. Normally Mikasa just finds a wall to sit against while listening to Mitski and eating her lunch, but because she's now in a new school, she's not familiar with the layout of the lunch room.

Mikasa thought her best option would be to just skip lunch and avoid all human contact, but just as she was about to head out of the cafeteria to go hide in the bathroom, someone bumped into her and they both collided and fell over. It was Connie who ran into her, "I'm sorry, that's my bad!" he apologizes. "It's fine." Mikasa sighs in response. Connie stands up and offers a hand to help Mikasa up, but she just ignores it and get's up on her own.

Behind Connie, 3 people are standing. "I told you not to run, Connie!" one says, "I'm sorry about him. I'm Marco, this is Jean, and this is Sasha." "Hello, Marco, Jean, Sasha. Nice to meet you guys." Mikasa replies with a blank face. "Nice to meet you too, beautiful." Jean says biting his lower lip and winking, earning him a nice jab in the stomach from Sasha. "Jean stop flirting with her, you're such a weirdo. Anyways, I have a spare sandwich, want one?" Sasha offers.

"No thank you, I was actually on my way out, if you don't mind," Mikasa urges while staring at the group of people blocking the exit. It takes them all a good 10 seconds to register that she was asking them to move out the way. Sasha wastes no time shoving the boys out the way of the door, "Sorry! Hope we can become good friends!" Sasha shouts while pulling out a cookie from her pocket. 

Friends? Mikasa never considered the possibility that she would actually interact with people at the school, not that it's any surprise coming from someone like her. 

Walking into the bathroom, Mikasa set her backpack down and pulled out her phone, sliding her back down one of the walls and sitting down. She noticed a text from her childhood friend, Armin.

**Armin: Hey! How is school at Shiganshina so far?**

She quickly types out a dry response,

**Mikasa: It's good**

**Armin: Anyone there that you already know?**

Mikasa stops and thinks. Should she tell Armin? He's a smart kid, he's probably gonna be able to figure out that she's lying. But she can still try, right? She doesn't see the harm in-

*Sniffle*

Her train of thought is cut off by a silent cry in one of the bathroom stalls.

"Hello?" Mikasa calls out, to which she gets no response. "Are you okay?" Mikasa asks.

.......

A door swings open, revealing a familiar blonde with puffy red eyes and a messed up bun.

Why is Annie crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this left off on the exact same cliffhanger as last chapter I just enjoy doing stupid cringy cliffhangers heh. (I promise next chapter won't have the "AnNiE?" cliffhanger) All jokes aside, I hope that this chapter was good! Once again, feel free to leave suggestions and/or constructive criticism :P


	3. Scherzando

"Before you decide to either act like a bitch, or treat me like some baby, I'm fine. Go back to lunch." Annie mumbled, wiping the tears and snot off her face while suppressing more tears. "No, there's clearly something wrong. What happened?" Mikasa replied. "You wouldn't believe me, and even if you did, you wouldn't give a flying fuck." Annie continued, "All you care about is Eren, you don't need to fucking lie, Mikasa." The blonde walked over to the sink, washed her face, and fixed up her bun.

"He's not the only person I care about."

"I'm sure he's not, but I'm certainly not someone you give a shit about, so telling you what happened would be pointless."

"You're right, I don't care about you, but I'm not an asshole, so I'm not just gonna leave you here."

Annie rolled her eyes, "Fuck off, Ackerman." and just like that, she grabbed her backpack and stormed out.

*Buzz buzz* 

Mikasa picked up her phone and checked her notifications,

**Armin: You still there?**

**Mikasa: Yeah, sorry.**

**Armin: What happened?**

Mikasa didn't really feel like explaining the weird situation she was in, so she replied with an excuse,

**Mikasa: My phone crashed so I had to restart it.**

**Armin: Ah okay, well I'll see you later today :) Eren invited me over for dinner**

**Mikasa: Ok, see you later**

After ending the conversation with Armin, Mikasa walked out of the bathroom and started heading over to 5th period. Her 5th period was music business, how fun. On her way to class, Jean approached her with a stupid grin. "Well hello to you, Mikasa." Jean said while running his fingers through his hair, "You know- You're cute... I'm cute... We would totally make a great couple."

"Sorry, Jean. I don't erm... Swing that way." Mikasa said embarrassed. Jean remained the same for a few seconds until something clicked in his brain and his whole face turned deep red. "Oh- I didn't-"

"You didn't know, it's fine." Mikasa doesn't really talk about her sexuality unless asked or put into these kinds of situations. It wasn't that she didn't wanna talk about it, it's that she didn't care to talk about it. It was just another mere thing happening in her eventful life. "If you don't mind, I was on my way to class." Mikasa asserted. "Oh my bad," Jean answered back, "Enjoy class!" 

* * *

After a long day of meeting new people and being annoyed by kids begging to use her drum sticks, Mikasa sighed as she plopped down on her bed. She pulled out her phone and facetimed Armin.

"Hey, Mikasa! What's up?" Armin asked. Mikasa could see him reading on his bed, he had his phone set down on his nightstand.

"Nothing, just wanted to know when you were gonna come over."

"Want me to come over now? I'm almost done with the chapter."

"Sure, that would be lov-"

Mikasa was cut off by Eren's yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT WAS TOTALLY A BOT!! THERES NO WAY HE COULD GET ME THAT HIGH UP!!"

"Uh... Is everything alright?" Armin questioned with a concerned look on his face. "Don't worry," Mikasa replied, "Eren is just playing Fortnite again." 

"Ah, okay." Armin spoke, "I'll see you in 15, peace out."

Posterior to the phone call, Mikasa hopped on her drum set and started coming up with catchy beats. She imported one onto her computer and soon after, sat down at her keyboard and started playing random chords until she accidently played a surprisingly pleasant sounding sequence of chords. She wrote down the notes, it was in the key of A minor. In the middle of importing the keyboard music to her computer, her doorbell rings.

She hears Eren's door fly open and him practically jumping down the stairs. Eren swings open the door, letting Armin inside. "Yo, Armin! You know you can just walk in, right?" Eren boomed. "Yes, I know." Armin replies as he sits down on their couch. "Mikasaaa!!! Armin's here!!" Eren yelled out. 

Mikasa made her way downstairs and noticed Armin hooking up his Nintendo Switch to their TV. "What games did you bring?" Mikasa questioned. "Smash Bros, Mario Kart 8, Minecraft, Splatoon 2, and Super Mario Party." Armin responded. The 3 of them sat down as Mikasa and Armin both grabbed a controller, they always raced in Mario Kart 8 on the hardest setting. It's an unspoken rule in the Yeager household.

* * *

"I told you Mikasa would win if you didn't use your red shell!" Eren whined. "It wouldn't have mattered either way, she had a green shell protecting her from behind. The red shell would have just broke the green one!" Armin countered. "Boys, calm down. It's just a video game. It doesn't ma-"

"OKAY I GET IT BUT CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ARMIN THAT HE WOULD HAVE HIT YOU?!"

"NO I WOULDN'T HAVE! SHE HAD THE GREEN SHELL PROTECTING HER!"

The boys kept arguing about the topic until they heard their front door open. "What was that yelling about? I could hear it pulling into the driveway!" Carla laughed. "Hello, Miss Yeager. _Eren_ is just being stubborn." Armin affirmed. "I can confirm that." Mikasa added onto Armin.

"Alright... I'm making spaghetti bolognese. Did you plan on staying over for dinner, Armin?" Carla questioned.

"Yes, if that's alright with you."

:"It's perfectly fine, dear."

* * *

At Around 8, everyone was full from Carla's cooking, and Armin was packing up his stuff to leave since it was a school night. "Thank you for having me over!" Armin announced as he walked out the door. "Of course, come over anytime." Carla answered back. "I'm heading up to my room, cya." Mikasa said making duck lips and throwing up a peace sign. Miss Yeager made a confused face and did the same back, making Eren burst out laughing.

Mikasa threw her phone onto her bed and sat down onto her bean bag, opening her manga to finish the chapter she was on. "Ganondorf, where are you!?" Mikasa read Link say. 

*Buzz buzz*

Mikasa put down her book and flopped her to her bed, resting her head on the blanket. She picked up her phone to a text message from an unknown number. 

**Unknown Number: yo**

**Mikasa: Sorry, who is this?**

**Unknown Number: its annie**

Mikasa just stared at her screen for a few seconds before changing the contact and replying, 

**Mikasa: How did you get my number?**

**Annie: you gave it to me last year idiot**

**Annie: i just never texted u**

Ah, yes. Now Mikasa remembers. Annie was going on her first date with Eren back in September and was nervous, so Mikasa gave Annie her number in case she needed anything, but Annie never ended up texting her.

**Mikasa: Okay, what did you need?**

**Annie: i was gonna ask how we were gonna work on the song since ur family hates me**

**Mikasa: I dunno**

**Mikasa: Wanna sneak into my window? There's a tree branch right by my window, the base of it is on my neighbors property.**

**Annie: sure that works**

**Annie: what days can i come over?**

**Mikasa: Any days but Monday or Friday nights. I have vocal lessons and drumming lessons those days.**

**Mikasa: Also Saturday mornings, I go to the gym**

**Annie: mkay- want me to come over tmrw at like 4?**

**Mikasa: I don't care**

**Annie: wow what a surprise. mikasa ackerman doesnt give a fuck in the world** -_- **whatever cya tmrw**

Mikasa rolled her eyes at the snarky comment and turned off her phone. She made her way to her computer and started playing her music on loop, trying to come up with lyrics. After 2 hours of putting together a rough draft of a song, Mikasa threw her computer onto her bean bag and fell onto her bed. It was only 10 pm but she was exhausted. Maybe it would be best if she just went to sleep early. 

She turned over to her side and turned off the lamp, also setting her phone down as well. Shutting her eyes, Mikasa's mind was running wild with thoughts, it was too much for her and kept her awake. After lying in bed for what seemed like an hour with no chance of the girl getting even a minute of sleep, she reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a pair of earbuds and snatched her phone. She plugged her ear buds into her phone and went onto Spotify, playing her favorite song to listen to at night, Pluto Projector. After only 2 minutes of the song passed, Mikasa was sound asleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said Annie's crying would be explained this chapter, but I got a better idea and am saving that for a chapter in the near future. :) Once again- I appreciate constructive criticism!


	4. Suddenly everybody is homosexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!IMPORTANT!!  
> Before you guys get mad at me for making this Miksasha I promise it'll turn into Mikannie- This is just the plot of my story and it progresses, I promise. I'm trying to update this story as much as possibly so please be patient :')

*Beep, beep, beep* *Beep, beep, beep*

Mikasa groaned as she turned over to shut off her alarm. One earbud was still in her ear and the other was buried in her shirt, assuming she's been tossing and turning all night, it's no doubt her earbud made it's way around the strap of her bra. Mikasa yawned as she sat up at stretched, the clock read 7:03 am. She hopped out of bed and turned on the shower, turning the knob to the hottest possible setting. Something about steaming hot water running down Mikasa's body in the morning felt soothing to her, and helped her wake up in a nice, peaceful manner.

After showering, Mikasa slipped on a pair of baggy jeans and a plain t-shirt, topping off the outfit by tying her favorite sweater around her waist. She then put on her socks and shoes and headed downstairs. "Good morning, Mikasa" Grisha said, sipping coffee from the table. "Good morning. Is Eren awake yet?" Mikasa asked. "He better be." Carla hissed in a playful tone, approaching the two. 

"I'm up guys!" Eren said loudly from his room. He opened the door and walked downstairs and straight out the door. "Not gonna eat breakfast today?" Carla questioned. "Nah," Eren spoke, "I got football practice with the team. I'll eat after." and like that, he walked out and locked the door.

"What time did you get home last night?" Mikasa questioned Grisha.

"Around 2 am, there was some kid who got in a biking accident and needed as much help as he could get. His wounds were awful."

"That sucks, is he okay?"

"He's okay, just needs stitches in a few places."

"Ah, okay. Well I'm gonna head out now too. Like Eren, I have somewhere to be. Love you guys."

Both parents replied in unison, "Love you too."

* * *

Mikasa arrived at school on her bike, yelling to get Annie's attention. Annie was curled up on one of the benches at the front of the school on her phone. When she noticed Mikasa, she shot her a look of confusion and just waited for Mikasa to get off her bike. When Mikasa hopped off, she was smiling and panting. "What're you smiling about, Ackerman?" Annie questioned. "Listen to this." Mikasa ordered pulling out her computer and headphones. She places the headphones on Annie's head and plugged the headphones into her computer. She opened a music file and started playing the rough draft she recorded yesterday. Annie's face went from confused, to processing the music, to confused again. 

"What's this?" Annie inquired.

"I dunno," Mikasa replied, "Just a beat I came up with yesterday we can use in our song."

"It's not bad, but we are _not_ using this."

The smile from Mikasa's face faded immediately. 

"Why not?"

"Because this is a whole fucking song without vocals that _we_ were supposed to make together, but _you_ made all by yourself."

"Can we at least use the main chords in the chorus or verse?"

"No."

"I spent hours on this, why can't we?"

"Because we were supposed to work on this together, Mikasa! This is a Mikasa and Annie project, not just Mikasa."

"Okay, but I'm just asking to use the main beat in the verse!"

"We can talk about this at your house later, but I do _not_ wanna use some cliché A minor chord progression." And just like that, the girls stormed off to first period, only to remember they sit right by each other. 

* * *

*Ring, ring, ring*

As everyone darted straight to the lunch room, Mikasa took her time and pulled out her phone, texting Annie to confirm their plans tonight since Annie isn't in Mikasa's 4th period. 

**Mikasa: You gonna be able to make it over tonight?**

**Annie: yeah. 4 right?**

**Mikasa: Yes, bring whatever music equipment you can**

**Annie: obviously**

"Hey, Mikasa! Who ya texting?" Sasha questioned, walking by her side. "Just Annie. Confirming plans for tonight." Mikasa replied. "Okay! Can I get your number? I would love to hangout with you sometime." Sasha questioned with a smirk. "Yeah, here it is." 

Mikasa wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to Sasha, to which both said goodbye to each other and headed in opposite directions. Mikasa headed straight to the media center in hopes of being able to just read in peace instead of heading to the cafeteria. When she arrived, she sat down at one of the chairs and pulled out her manga, resuming where she left off.

* * *

*Ring, ring, ring*

Finally the school day was over. Mikasa jogged out of school and hopped on her bike and was about to take off before Sasha stopped her. "Where do you think you're going without a helmet?" She interrogated.

"Just heading home, you don't need to mother me, Sasha." Mikasa laughed.

"I know, but I don't want you getting hurt incase you fall!"

"Are you implying that I don't know how to ride a bike?" Mikasa accused in a playful tone.

"Omg no!" Sasha blushed, "There's just some reckless drivers. Here, you can use my helmet, just give it back tomorrow." She handed Mikasa a silver helmet to which Mikasa replied, "Thank you, Sasha. This is really sweet. I'll give it back tomorrow, but how are you gonna get home?" 

"Eh, I can just ride the bus or have Jean drive me. It's no biggie."

"Alright, see you tomorrow!" Mikasa smiled ever so slightly. She was so glad to have met Sasha. Even though the 2 only met a day ago, Mikasa felt some kind of connection to her. She hoped to grow close to the food lover. In the middle of thinking about Sasha, Mikasa's phone got a notification, snapping her back into reality.

**Eren: Yo im gonna be at armins tonight and mom n dad arent gonna be home until later tonight. They wanted to go on a date or something idk.**

Mikasa thought about how it would be the perfect opportunity to invite Sasha over so they could spend time together, only to remember that she had already made plans with Annie. Technically... She _could_ cancel them and hangout with Sasha instead, but the Yeager household is rarely empty, so not having to make Annie carry a huge backpack and guitar up a tree would be the least she could do for the blonde. After thinking about all her options, Mikasa ended up deciding that sticking with the original plan would be the most logical, even if she did wanna be with Sasha.

* * *

**Annie: im heading over now. should i sneak in through the window?**

Mikasa had arrived home around 4 pm and got this text form Annie an hour later. 

**Mikasa: Nobody is home but me, you can come in through the front door.**

**Annie: alr**

Mikasa sat down on down on her bed and sighed, rubbing her temples. She could barely handle Annie for a few periods of school, and now she had to spend hours out of weeks out of _months_ with Annie. It goes without saying, she was not excited to have Annie over. The last time she was at the Yeager household was months ago when Annie and Eren were going on a date. It was around late May, their Junior year of high school was coming to in end in a matter of weeks, and of course, in those few weeks left, both Mikasa and Annie got expelled. 

*Ding, dong*

Mikasa jogged downstairs and opened the door, letting Annie inside. Annie looked around for a few moments before heading upstairs and into Mikasa's room. Mikasa closed the front door and followed behind her, already annoyed by her not even being considerate enough to even say something before walking past Mikasa and going straight to her room.

"Nice to see you too." Mikasa mumbled with a sarcastic tone. Annie rolled her eyes, "I just wanna get this over with." She set down her backpack and opened it up, taking out a computer. She also set down her guitar, which was strapped to her back a few moments ago. "What's with all the equipment?" Mikasa questioned. "It's just an electric guitar and a computer, idiot." Annie snapped back.

"Well pardon _me,_ miss perfect."

"Can we just fucking make this song already so you can stop irritating me beyond fucking hell?!"

"That's the goal, Annie. Maybe if you weren't rude to everyone 24/7 you would actually be able to make friends."

"I didn't ask for your input on my social life. As I said literally 2 seconds ago, let's just make a fucking song and never speak to each other again."

"Alright," Mikasa's eyes widened in annoyance, "Did you have maybe a riff on your guitar in mind?"

"Yeah I did, actually." 

The girls spent the next hour discussing different beats and riffs, alternating between importing Annie's guitar to the computer and importing Mikasa's drumming. Even though they were bickering like a married couple for the first 10 minutes, they eventually just settled down and actually focused on working on the song, rather than just get on each other's nerves. 

Mikasa set up her mic and started doing vocal exercises, starting with singing different scales and progressing onto singing random childhood songs. 

"Why are you singing the itsy bitsy spider like an opera singer?" Annie asked laughing. Even though the girl got under Mikasa's skin in every way, shape, and form she could almost all the time, she would be lying if she said Annie's laugh didn't make her feel at ease. Right now the energy in Mikasa's room was very neutral, and it felt as if the two stopped arguing, even for a few hours, after months of constant bickering.

Mikasa just stared at Annie, trying to process the fact that a sound came out of Annie's mouth that didn't irritate you. "So... you gonna answer the question or-?" 

"My bad, I was just trying to register the fact that you didn't piss me off just now."

"Wow, that's for once." Annie smirked.

* * *

It's been 4 hours and the girls have been working nonstop since Annie arrived. They finally decided to take a break and head downstairs, maybe get a snack and some water. Annie sat down on the couch and Mikasa poured 2 glasses of water, one for her, and one for Annie. She walked over to the couch and gave Annie her water, seating herself next to her. 

"Okay so," Annie began, "We came up with the main guitar riff, piano chords, and some of the bass."

"That's correct." Mikasa spoke.

"Alright, well I'm gonna pack up and head out now. That cool?"

"Yeah, just don't forget anything, I don't wanna have to carry extra stuff to school tomorrow."

"I'm not stupid, of course I'm gonna pack everything."

Mikasa and Annie headed upstairs, leaving the half full cups on the coffee table downstairs. Annie grabs her equipment and guitar and heads downstairs. They say goodbye to each other and Mikasa lets Annie out, closing the door behind her. She walks back upstairs and pulls out her phone to check the time, it was now 9:24, and she had a message from an unknown number.

**Unknown Number: haiiii**

**Mikasa: Who's this?**

**Unknown Number: sasha :3**

Mikasa's face lights up with joy when she sees that Sasha texted her.

**Mikasa: Oh, hi Sasha**

**Sasha: heyhey! whats up? did you maybe wanna hangout sometime?**

**Mikasa: Nothing really, just worked on the song with Annie. Also, yeah! Who's house?**

**Sasha: sweet!! can we go to yours? my parents would annoy you to death**

**Mikasa: Haha, okay sounds great :)**

The moment Mikasa sent that last message, her smile turned into a look of fear. She just used an emoticon in a text message. Did she like Sasha? Of course she did! But, as a friend, right? She sat there for a minute spacing out just thinking about how she just got all soft around Sasha, before looking down and realizing she's been ignoring Sasha's texts.

**Sasha: oki dokie!**

**Sasha: hows the song coming along?**

**Sasha: mikasa?**

**Sasha: hellooo**

**Sasha: you probably left your phone somewhere**

**Sasha: alright im gonna leave you alone now- bye! text me later**

Mikasa felt blood rush to her face out of embarrassment. She realized it would be best to just leave her phone alone and not respond to Sasha, rather than have to explain the fact that she might be liking the girl, despite only knowing her for a few days. Her train of thought was interrupted by the front door opening, "I'm home!" Carla exclaimed. 

Mikasa walked over to her bedroom door and closed it behind her, making sure nobody could see all the equipment and the mess made in her room. She walked downstairs and greeted Carla, "Hey, how was work?" Mikasa made eye contact with Carla.

"Eh, it was alright," Carla's eyes moved elsewhere, breaking eye contact. "Is Eren home yet?"

"No, why?"

"There's 2 glasses of water on the coffee table that weren't there this morning. Why?"

Mikasa felt her heart drop. She forget to put away her and Annie's cups. How could she forget? She knows Carla is observant but somehow overlooked the fact that the woman would soon realize that Mikasa wasn't the only one there a few minutes ago. 

"I don't know," Mikasa stammered, "Eren might have stopped by before heading to Armin's."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure nobody was coming over without me knowing."

"No! Of course nobody was here!" Mikasa practically screamed, "Just me."

* * *

*Beep, beep, beep* *Beep, beep, beep*

Mikasa groaned as she rolled over to shut off her alarm, but smiled a moment later when she realized it was Friday. She reached over to grab her phone from her nightstand and saw 1 message from a certain somebody.

**Sasha: good morning! make sure to bring back my helmet today- oh also eat!!**

Mikasa's heart fluttered with joy, she loved talking with Sasha.

**Mikasa: Good morning, Sasha! How did you sleep?**

**Sasha: i slept okay 0w0**

**Sasha: i stayed up kinda late though bc i was baking >:)**

**Mikasa: What were you baking?**

**Sasha: cookies! and at like 2 am! i ate them all though**

Mikasa chuckled when she read that Sasha had not only made cookies at 2 in the morning, but also ate every single one. She sat up, stretched, and headed straight to the shower, starting her day. After washing up, she got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Good morning!" Eren called out.

"Good morning." Mikasa replied.

She poured herself a bowl of cereal and headed straight towards the door, grabbing Sasha's helmet on the way. Today she was feeling lazy and didn't wanna bike to school, so she just took her car and drove there. It was also convenient in her situation. While her bike only had one seat, her car had 5, meaning she could have Sasha over. 

After parking her car in the parking lot, Mikasa walked over to Sasha and pulled up her scarf, "I believe this belongs to you." She handed Sasha her bike helmet. "Why thank you, madam." Sasha playfully spoke.

The girls talked for a bit before the bell for their first period rang, and they both made their way to first period. Mikasa opened the door to class and to no surprise, Annie was sitting in the desk behind Mikasa's, playing with the strings of her hoodie. Mikasa sat at her desk, not bothering to say good morning to Annie.

The rest of class went by and the 2 didn't interact until the end when Annie stopped Mikasa while she was trying to leave class. "Can you come over tonight?" Annie asked. "Why?" Mikasa questioned.

"Well, because Fridays are when my dad goes out and doesn't come home until late at night. We could work on the song a bit." 

"Maybe... I wanted to hangout with someone, but if they say no I'll see."

"Okay," Annie answered biting the inside of her cheek, "See ya later." She walked away.

When Mikasa arrived in the cafeteria, Sasha scared the living shit out of her by running up to her and jumping on her back. "Hey, Mikasa!!" Mikasa fell to the floor and Sasha fell on top of her, faces inches apart. Both of the girls immediately shuffled away from the other and were beyond flustered. "I'm so sorry!" Sasha apologized, standing up and reaching her hand out for Mikasa. "It's okay." Mikasa reassured, grabbing hold of Sasha's hand to help herself up.

They both walked over to one of the tables, sitting next to each other. Jean, Marco, and Connie were all sitting at the table already. Connie eyed the girls sitting together and whispered something into Jean's ear, making him laugh and look at the girls as well.

Sasha and Marco both sent him a confused look, so Jean leaned over and whispered the same thing Connie said, but in Marco's ear. Marco looked over at the girls, "You guys are so immature." he rolled his eyes and grinned. "What?" Sasha was confused. "NOTHING!!!" Connie yelled.

They all put the topic to the side and Mikasa and Sasha began discussing their plans for the weekend. "So, Sasha, what are your plans for tonight?" Mikasa asked. "Oh, nothing really. Did you wanna hangout?" The brunette questions. "Totally!" Mikasa replies, a smile on her face. "I drove my car here this morning, so you can just come home with me."

"Okay! I just gotta confirm with my dad."

"Alrighty! If you don't mind, there's somewhere I wanna stop by on the way to my house."

"Of course I don't mind!"

*Ring, ring, ring*

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Everyone at the table split up and Mikasa headed to her 5th period class.

* * *

Waiting outside the school doors for Sasha, Mikasa held her car keys in her hand, fidgeting with them nervously. When Mikasa saw Sasha walk towards her, she felt even more anxious. Why did she always feel like this around the girl? That wasn't important right now, Mikasa was just excited to show Sasha her favorite location. Mikasa led her to the car and started it up, making sure Sasha was buckled in. 

On the car ride there, Mikasa didn't take her eyes off the road, she was a very observant driver and didn't wanna put Sasha or herself at risk. However, at one point in the ride, Sasha reached her left hand over and placed it on Mikasa's right one, making Mikasa blush like crazy. Mikasa took her hand off the steering wheel, intertwining fingers with Sasha and resting their hands on the center console.

The car ride was silent, it was nice, but it was a little awkward. Too ease the tension, Sasha turned on the radio and starting singing along to whatever songs played, earning some giggles from Mikasa every few minutes. After a half hour drive, Mikasa parked the car and let go of Sasha's hand. Sasha was a bit confused when she looked around, realizing Mikasa took her to the beach.

"Trust me."

Mikasa reached her hand out for Sasha's, and even though Sasha was a bit hesitant, she still wanted to trust Mikasa, so she grabbed hold of Mikasa's hand. They headed towards an abandoned lifeguard tower, where Mikasa helped Sasha up to the top of the railing, since the stairs were broken. Following Sasha, Mikasa climbed up herself and opened the door, revealing a hangout room. In the room was a mini fridge, mattress, and empty table. Mikasa walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out 2 bottles of cold water, throwing one at Sasha and taking a gulp of the other.

"How did you do this?" Sasha was in awe.

"I'm pretty good at renovating shit, and for the electricity and internet, I just got my friend Armin to do it for me." 

The room was painted white and had carpeted floor. The door was in good condition and there was one window placed where the lifeguard's view into the ocean normally was. Needless to say, it was pretty awesome, at least for Sasha.

"The owner of the beach just let you do this?!" Sasha questioned, still stunned.

"Well... It took a bit of convincing, but he caved in eventually." Mikasa answered.

"That's so cool!!" 

They both just stood there for a few moments before Mikasa smirked, "Since we're on the beach already... I bet I'll beat you in a race to the water!" She opened the door and jumped off the railing, darting to the water. "Hey, not fair!!" Sasha whined, running after her.

* * *

After spending hours at the beach, they finally decided to head to the Yeager household. When they arrived, it was nearly 8 at night, and Carla was making dinner. "Welcome home, Mikasa. Who's this?" Carla walked towards the girls. "Sasha, this is Carla. Carla, this is Sasha." Mikasa introduced them to each other.

Carla and Sasha chatted for a bit while Mikasa went upstairs to get clean clothes for Sasha to change into. Mikasa came back down and handed Sasha the clothing. "When you go upstairs, my room is all the way at the end of the hallway. It's the door on the left. You can change in there." Mikasa explained.

Right before Sasha headed upstairs, Carla spoke. "So, Mikasa. What's Sasha to you? Friend? Girlfriend?" She turned around and faced Mikasa. Mikasa's face turned red and she answered, "Just a friend, Carla." while adjusting her scarf to cover her mouth and nose. Sasha let out a small laugh before making her way to Mikasa's room. 

Mikasa stood there for a moment and was deep in thought before her eyes darted open and she spoke, "Hey.... How did you know I like girls?"

"I didn't, but now I do." Carla laughed.

"Oh?" Mikasa was confused.

"Well... To be completely honest... I always kinda knew."

Mikasa stood there shocked.

"I've seen the way you looked at some of Eren's past girlfriends," she sat down and took a sip of her tea, "Nobody looks at women like that, unless they feel attraction to them."

Mikasa was even more confused now, "How do _you_ know that?"

"I'm not straight, Mikasa. Did you not know?"

"You're not _what?!_ "

"I'm bisexual, both women and men interest me. Even if you aren't my daughter by blood, you might have inherited that from me." Carla joked around.

"Wait a minute.... So I've been living under your roof for basically my whole life, and not once did you even think to tell me you liked women?"

Carla shook her head. "I knew one day it would come out, it's not a big deal." She finished her tea and put the empty teacup in the sink. "Do you like men, or just women?" Mikasa replied, "Just women."

Sasha came downstairs and they all ate dinner and talked, even though it was mostly just Eren ranting about his Fortnite match. The rest of the night went on and Mikasa asked Sasha if she wanted to stay the night, and of course she said yes. The night consisted of the girls talking, watching movies, prank calling friends, and other fun things. It wasn't until 4 am that they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed. 

* * *

When morning approached, the girls woke up, had breakfast, and headed out for the day. They went to the mall to find new clothing and shoes. While walking through the mall, they encountered a gaming shop which got Mikasa pumped up. She zoomed in and got as many games as she could with her money for her Xbox.

"Why don't you just buy virtual copies of the games?" Sasha questioned.

"My credit card is currently on hold since it doesn't work, so I figured I could just get physical copies of the game instead of waiting and all the games I want potentially getting sold out." Mikasa answered.

The day went by fast, and before they knew it, it was 6 pm and they were driving back home. When they arrived back at the Yeager household, Eren was sitting on the couch, whining. "That's so unfair! How come she doesn't have to go to school but I do?" Carla threw a rag at him, "Her school isn't open next week because they found mold in the air conditioning. If you're gonna keep whining like 5 year old, do it in your room." Eren stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. 

"What was _that_ about?" Mikasa asked. "Your school isn't gonna be open next week and he thought it was unfair since his was still open." Carla replied. Both girls looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. They were going to spend all week together, or that's what they planned.

On Wednesday, Sasha got a call from her dad saying she needed to come back home and was grounded for having bad grades, so Mikasa dropped her off at her house, and they just agreed to seeing each other when school was back in session the next week. 

* * *

The next day, Mikasa decided it would be a good day for her and Annie to continue producing the song, so she called up Annie and asked if she wanted to come over. Annie didn't have plans for the day, so she said it would be alright and made her way there. When she arrived, she noticed multiple cars in the drive way, so instead of knocking on the front door, she climbed up the tree that had a branch leading to Mikasa's window.

Mikasa was on her keyboard and playing Nocturne op.9 No. when a loud banging on her window startled her. She turned to her left to see Annie outside the window. She walked over there, unlocked the window, and let Annie in her room. Annie set down her guitar and backpack and flopped on Mikasa's bed. "I'm so tired." Annie yawned. "Why? Did you not sleep last night?" Mikasa asked. "Nope." the other girl admitted, covering her eyes with her hoodie. "Why not?" 

"Too busy."

"With school?"

"....Yeah." Annie lied.

"Alright well, you're not gonna be any help if you're half asleep. I was playing some Chopin, if you want you can take a nap on my bed and I'll wake you up later."

"That would be great."

Annie turned to the side and shut her eyes while Mikasa continued playing classical music. After playing at least 4 songs, Mikasa walked over to her bed and sat down on her knees, facing Annie. She hovered over Annie, taking the hood off her head and moving the hair out of her face. She was definitely asleep. It was then that she noticed a small bruise formed under Annie's eye. It wasn't too bad, but still enough to concern her. 

Mikasa walked over to her bathroom and dampened a towel by running it under warm water. The bruise looked a day or two old, and Mikasa has gotten her fair share of bruises from sparring, so she knew how to treat one. She gently pressed the towel onto Annie's face, wondering how she got the bruise. She figured she would just ask Annie when she woke up.

After a minute of taking care of Annie, Mikasa put the towel in the sink and flopped on her bean bag. She turned on her phone and the time was 4:42 pm, she set a timer for 18 minutes to wake up Annie. While scrolling through Instagram, she got a text from Sasha.

**Sasha: hey! so there's something i wanna talk about**

**Mikasa: Hey, what's up? Also aren't you grounded?  
**

**Sasha: yeah- but i snuck my phone back**

**Mikasa: Okay.**

**Sasha: alright back on topic**

**Sasha: theres something ive been meaning to tell you...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapter took so long to be released!! I wanted to make sure it wasn't a short chapter eeek

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too terrible also I am SOSOSO sorry this ended off on a stupid cliche cliff hanger that was predictable as fuqq <3 Please give me constructive criticism


End file.
